Condemned Angel
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: Eight years after the events of 'Falling Angel' Allen struggles to come to terms with the loss of her child and with Kanda by her side, she can handle it, right? Unfortunately, her latest mission has once again put her loyalty into question and this time, she might be pushing her luck too far! FemAllen! Yullen!
1. Chapter 1

_It was the same mist-covered clearing again, always so unwelcoming yet inviting at the same time. Swirling and twisting like it was a living breathing entity never was a comforting thought. _

_Sometimes, she just wished that she wouldn't have to see this place every time she closed her eyes. It kept coming back to remind her of those little perilous things she staved from her mind. _

'_Neil…' she murmured the name aloud without meaning to. Wallowing in despair and racked with grief, just saying her lost child's name did little to ease her aching heart. It was like Kris' death had not been cruel enough; Neil just had to be taken as well! Her heart could only throb painfully. Why must the pain remain so raw even after so long?_

_No matter who the father was, they were still her children and Neil; her only surviving child and that small happiness had been taken from her as eruptly as Mana had been. It was crueler than fate making her the host of an unknown Noah who still plays his mocking little games with her._

_Allen brought her hands to her face, racking her fingernails down her face. She couldn't feel the physical pain, just a strange numbness against her skin because this was still a dream. It had been eight years… eight years! The thought that he could still be alive after all this time brought her little comfort. _

_Her eyes stung with unshed tears before something distracted her and Allen glanced up. It was the little orb of blue light floating lazily about her. Somehow she felt content whenever it was around, keeping her accompany in this dismal place. She was grateful for that small flicker of light. _

_It had been her only true companion in her spiraling world of torment and sorrow. It was a way for her mind to shut away all those hurtful memories that would plague her endlessly. Coming and going as it pleased, its presence something that Allen could look forward to in this eternal nightmare._

_Reaching out towards it, her fingertips barely brushed against the warmth of its small light before it suddenly darted away in a hurry. That was all the warning Allen needed to know that he was here._

'_**It still doesn't like me it seems**__…' a voice broke through the heaviness that she only met with a cold stare. He was here again; she need not turn around to see that. His soft voice barely hid the mocking tone underneath. _

'_Go away Neah,' she muttered back and finally threw an irritable glare over her shoulder at the grey-skinned young man. His tan coat rustling about him as he slowly approached her. He simply shrugged with a wry smile. _

'_**Ouch, why'd you have to be so cold? This is merely a greeting**__,' Neah grinned but his eyes didn't carry the mirth. Somehow he seemed, if she dare say, saddened though Allen was not in the mood for his tedious games._

'_Anything is more than a greeting when it comes to you,' she scowled and the Fourteenth chuckled. _

'_**What comes goes huh? Oh well… Ellie, you might want to be prepared**__…" Allen turned to look at him fully, a frown ever present on her face. Neah looked back at her, his expression solemn yet serious. That was all she needed to see to know that he wasn't mucking around. _

'_Prepare for what?' She asked cautiously. His mouth moved to answer but the words could not reach her._

'…'

Her mind slowly awoke to the same grey ceiling she had come to know over the last eight years. Allen sighed in frustration as she rubbed her face tiredly. What was it that Neah was trying to tell her? It sounded almost important unlike his usual banter and that left her with a dreaded feeling she absolutely hated.

Sitting up, she got out of bed and hurriedly got dress in slim black pants, a white dress shirt and grey vest. She knew the moment she stepped out the door, Link would be standing outside with his uncomforting scowl upon his face. Honestly, she already had to deal with the almost constant presence of Rouvelier that one distrustful glare was more than enough.

Pulling on her boots, Allen got up and made her way over to the mantle while slipping her hands into her white gloves. On it was a small vase of dying roses. Then next to that was a fuzzy brown teddy bear and Kristopher's box with his misspelled name.

She hadn't the heart to throw them out and traced her gloved hand over the golden letters covered in a light sheen of dust. If anything, they served as a reminder of those that had been forcefully taken from her. Of the things she could not ever have.

A polite yet demanding knock echoed from her bedroom door and Allen exhaled an irritable groan. But she was in no rush and grabbed a red ribbon sitting upon the mantle. She then swept her long white hair over her shoulder and tied it with the ribbon into a small bow.

Satisfied, she walked across the woven carpet and opened the door. Standing outside in the hallway was none other than her assigned bodyguard, Howard Link. To be frank, he was the bane of her existence. He was never too far behind and always with a notebook close at hand to jot down nearly everything she did.

For the eight long years he had supervised her, Allen was surprised that his presence hadn't driven her mad. Frustrated, yes but strangely enough she was not insane… yet.

'You have already overslept by two hours, shouldn't you be eating by now,' Allen scowled at the blunt comment but saw it best to ignore it for the time being. She was indeed hungry and began tracing her steps towards the cafeteria. Though she did need to redirect her travels once Link bluntly pointed out that she was heading the wrong way!

Nothing much had change, to her at least. Headquarters was still a dim almost unwelcoming place sitting upon a desolate island in the middle of nowhere. Allen had only enjoyed a few pleasant conversations with her fellow exorcists every now and then. Some would last for five or ten minutes at best.

Passing by were the dead-looking scientists whom have once again pulling late nights trying to do something about their ever-growing piles of work. Unfortunately, Komui always seemed to be one of the reasons why the workload never lessens. Or so the eccentric man's underlings would complain anways.

Eventually enough though, she and Link arrived in the large hall were the cafeteria was stationed. The great many tables that filled the room already had numerous groups of finders and Black Order members that Allen had trouble finding the only few tables occupied by the exorcists. The only give away was the red-grey uniform that had now been issued as their standard uniform.

Amongst the few exorcists there, Allen easily spotted Lenalee talking quietly with a rather sleepy-looking Lavi. No doubt Bookman had pressed him with his studies again. But there was one person she truly wanted to see and he didn't seem to be there at all. Of course, she had to reason that he was still out on a mission but even that did little to ease her frustration.

Fighting the urge to sigh, Allen walked over to Jerry and kindly ordered her brunch. When it had been cooked, she wheeled the cart over to the table. Once there, Lenalee and Lavi glanced up from their conversation and the redhead flashed her a tried grin.

'Yo moyashi-chan, I see that you slept in again," he said with a light mocking tone. Allen smiled though her eye twitched at the horrid nickname.

'It looks that way, baka usagi,' she replied boorishly and sat down to enjoy her rather large meal. Her eyes would glance around the room every now and then. She was hoping beyond anything to spot a flash of dark blue.

'How was the mission in France, Lenalee?' The young Chinese woman glanced up from a plate of half-eaten chocolate torte. Her purple eyes dulled as she expressed a sigh.

'We couldn't find any innocence there, just a large swarm of akuma," she said gravely while prodding the torte with her fork. Allen grimaced, knowing that their current situation was looking awfully bleak.

Recently, the recovery of innocence had dramatically declined and now they were lucky enough to even find one piece of innocence in a whole year. To make matters worse, she had already heard rumors beginning to spread about the Noah beginning responsible for this. There just wasn't any other reason why they couldn't find any more.

'That isn't good," Allen murmured quietly, lowering her half eaten plate and found herself a little disagreeable with her appetite. Most of her missions to retrieve the innocence hadn't ended well either. Somewhere behind her, she heard Link begin to scribble something into his notes.

Then from the corner of her eye she spotted the familiar grey coat with red trimming amongst the crowd of tan. Allen snapped her head quickly in its direction and smiled with relief.

Strolling through an ever-parting crowd was a not so pleased Japanese man with long midnight blue hair held high in a ponytail. He looked handsome if Allen could say so with his long grey coat and his katana hanging securely from his waist. It was just the scowl that bothered her somewhat. Then again, Allen could easily guess why he frowned; there was no other explanation except that his mission had not gone well.

'Welcome back Kanda,' she greeted softly as Kanda paused. His expression softening only slightly before he continued on to order his usual soba. By the time he came back, Allen had all but finished her meal and stacked the empty plates back onto the cart.

'Another false lead huh?' Lavi offered from across the table as Kanda sat down beside Allen.

'If the Order sends me on another wild fucking goose chase, I'll be having a personal word with Komui,' Kanda snarled while Lenalee threw him a glare.

'Brother and everyone in the department are trying their hardest to verify all reports and sightings. Can't you give them a little break Kanda?' She retorted back; clearly she wasn't okay with having her brother blamed for just about everything these days. Though Allen was most certain that Komui was liable for some things.

'With everything that's been going on lately, can you blame anyone for being tense?' Allen implied carefully, earning a wistful hum from Lavi and a low growl from Kanda.

'That's no excuse for not checking thoroughly!' Kanda exasperated and picked up his chopsticks to begin eating.

'If I didn't know any better Yuu, I'd think you've gone a wee bit soft,' Lavi half-heartedly chuckled and Allen noticed Kanda's eye twitch.

'Now you're pushing it baka usagi,' he growled in a low threatening tone. His hand grasped the hilt of his katana with the intention of drawing it if Lavi made one more sly comment.

'Being soft isn't such a bad thing Kanda,' Allen murmured wrapping her hand over his in hopes of persuading him otherwise. Kanda snorted in response.

'Fuck no, I'll leave that mushy business to you, moyashi,' he muttered back before glaring at Lavi who seemed to have recovered his knack for causing mischief and was making rather annoying kissing sounds. This time, Allen didn't hold Kanda back as her lover lunged across the table, innocence drawn.

He barely missed Lavi's collar as the redhead fell back off the chair and scrambled away. Half the people in the cafeteria had paused and were now snickering at the scene, the atmosphere almost seem to ease. Allen glanced at Lenalee whom was chuckling into her hand and showing a small smile as well.

Small moments like this were truly something to treasure nowadays.

'Are they at it again?' Allen heard an exhausted voice behind her and she glanced back to see Reever running a hand through his blonde hair. There were dark bags visibly seen underneath his eyes.

'Just Lavi being Lavi I suppose. Is something up Reever?' She wondered politely, knowing that Reever had no doubt pulled yet another late night. The scientist nodded grimly and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

'Komui wants to see both you and Kanda in his office. Another mission has come up and he wants you to join Noise,' Allen nodded and stood up from the table. She looked over to where both Lavi and Kanda had brandished their innocence. The redhead's hammer-like innocence had taken the brunt of the samurai's sword upon its handle. Lavi looked desperate not to lose his head to the glistening red katana.

'That's enough Bakanda! Komui wants us in his office now!' Allen shouted over to the samurai whose cobalt blue-eyes glanced back at her. He grunted apathetically and shoved the annoying rabbit onto the ground.

'Whatever.'

….

**After so much planning and a long break, I've finally become satisfied with the sequel to Falling Angel! It definitely took a long time but now its here so thank you for your patience.**

**Now I've only thought about this so far and I have plans on trying to do weekly updates on this story but I cannot make any promises! Besides, by the time this goes up, I should have a few chapters already written. **

**And sorry if the beginning is a little slow, hopefully this only occurs at first. Just need to get everything set up not only so that you guys aren't confused but also I know what needs to be done.**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The room was fairly dark; the curtains drawn across the windows barely let anything filter through. The only source of light was the fire crackling cheerily in the fireplace. Lying on his stomach with his elbows propped up; he turned a crisp page over. The orange glow was all he needed to read the book laying in front of him.

It was an exuberant novel placed in a fantasy world. Pleasant characters and an engaging plot held him in at the best of times but even this world of make-believe had its limits. The story was coming to its conclusion with each page turned. The thought made his brows furrow slightly though what else could he do but pick up another book to read.

Without warning, the door behind him flew open and banged against the wall, causing him to jump in fright. He glanced over his shoulder and found his older sister briefly gaze around the darkened room before her dark eyes found him.

'There you are Neil, I've been looking for you everywhere!' Neil sat up and earmarked his book before closing it. She was jesting as usual considering the wide grin adorning her face.

'What do you want Road?' He asked politely gazing at her as she came to crouch down beside him. Her short ruffled skirt riding up her thigh as she did so. The way her grin slowly turned sinister made him admittedly nervous.

'Can't I spend time with my adorable little brother?'

'Not when she calls him adorable,' He grumbled back while Road poked her tongue at him. Then without warning, she threw her arms around his neck, effectively pulling him into an uncomfortably tight hug.

'H-hey!' He protested but bit his lip as she begun to tickle him. 'N-no, stop it!'

Road laughed while he struggled to pry out of her arms. Unfortunately, she was simply stronger than him much to his frustration. Neil's hand eventually found his book beside him and he swung his arm back, hitting his sister on the head with the hardback.

'Ouch!' She winced and her arms retreated giving him enough time to scramble away, panting. Road scowled at him darkly with a slight pout to her lips. Her hands rubbing circles in her dark blue spiky locks.

'Don't do that! Remember what happened last time?' He grumbled still clutching the book tightly, watching his sister carefully. She, in turn, stared back her lips pulled into a tight line with a sudden serious look.

'It wouldn't happen again if you take your medication,' she retorted slyly and Neil flinched at her tone. 'You did take it right~?'

He didn't answer immediately. Neil might have somewhat forgotten about it as he guiltily gazed at the fireplace. Road clucked her tongue in a chiding manner.

'I forgot.'

'Neil! I'm going to have to tell daddy you know. You can't just forget for your own convenience,' Neil looked back at her in horror. He most certainly did not want his father to know. Particularly when his father would just make the situation all that much worse! Then he had his mother to concern about. The poor woman was already dealing with her own ailing health and didn't need to worry about his.

'Please don't…'

Road giggled darkly at him and Neil couldn't help but grimace under the pressure. She was not the person to cross whenever she smiled like that. But then the same thing could be said when she was mad and he most certainly did not want to relive that!

'Well as long as you go off now and take your medication, I won't tell him~' Neil waited. There was always a catch when compromising with Road and that usually never ended well for him.

'In exchange, I want all your sweets for the next month!'

'You want my sweets again, Road? Argh fine!' He exclaimed as he stood up with his book clasped firmly in his grip, he went for the door. To be frank, Neil had been worried that he would be dragged into another tea party that Road would host. He most certainly was glad that she had not suggested it.

He left the room and glanced around the dimly lit hall. Neil did not want to be caught not taking his medication again. The last time he had forgotten ended up with a very long lecture from the Earl himself. Then there were the other _smaller_ details he'd much rather forget as well.

So far, as he walked down the hall, he couldn't see anyone and that could either be a good thing or a bad thing. The only problem about his family was that they all had a habit of turning up at the worst possible moment. Though Neil was positive Road went out of her way to show up at the most embarrassing situations.

'Where're you off to shounen?' A voice called after him and Neil almost jumped out of his skin. Whipping around he saw his uncle standing a few feet from him, dressed casually in a dress shirt and black pants. If there was one person Neil didn't mind hanging around with, it was he.

The man never asked for much nor expected anything in return. This was a welcomed change when half of Neil's family treated him like a fragile vase that would break with the smallest tremor.

'U-uh, nowhere in particularly Uncle Tyki,' he replied hastily and his uncle raised his eyebrow, suspicion clearly seen in his eyes. 'In fact, I was looking for you.'

'Why is that?' His uncle's tone sounded unconvinced and Neil quickly remembered the book in his hand.

'I'm almost finished the book you gave me and I was wondering what title I should read next?' He said smoothly since it was half true. A thoughtful hum came from the older man and Neil was hopefully that he had bought his lie.

'I suppose I could look around for something,' his uncle pondered but Neil couldn't help but see amusement flash across his uncle's eyes. 'Just make sure you have your medication or else Sheryl will go ballistic.'

Neil cursed under his breath as his uncle walked away snickering. Was he that goddamn readable?

Huffing with irritation, he continued onwards till he came upon his room and hurried inside. Neil walked over to his bedside table and opened the drawer where he kept the small glass bottle that held his medication. Popping open the white lid, he tipped the bottle and allowed two small oblong pills fall into the palm of his hand.

How he hated this medication. It tasted god-awful and left a funny metallic aftertaste in his mouth that not even a strong mint could deter. Picking up the half-filled glass of water from the varnished table, Neil took a sip and downed the pills as quickly as possible.

He grimaced and drank the rest of the water and went to place the glass back onto the bedside table when he heard a light chuckle come from behind him. Neil inwardly groaned and slowly turned around to face the figure sitting at the foot of his large bed.

It was almost like looking into the mirror. The figure was of a boy about his age with reddish brown hair that framed his pale face. The same silver eyes stared back with mirth dancing within those orbs.

However there was only a slight few difference between them. The boy always seemed to wear the same plain white shirt and black shorts. His feet were bare and whenever he stood, he was only slightly taller much to Neil's chagrin.

But there was also something else that set this boy apart from everything else.

Neil was the only one to see him!

'Kris…'

**And here is the next chapter (a little short but oh well)! So as you can tell, Neil will have his own viewpoint in this story and with some ingenuity, these POV will cross in the future… I hope…? Again, I will try to make the updates weekly but again I can't promise anything! **

**So I hoped you enjoyed this and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Entering Komui's office, Allen was surprised to find that it was for once, tidy. Paper and important documents were not scattered across the floor like they usually were and were stacked neatly into two tall piles on either side of the desk. What hadn't changed was Komui's workload. The man himself was sitting slouched at the desk with a quill in hand and the other rested against his forehead. He looked just as tired as Reever and a little miffed if Allen had anything to say about it.

It was likely that his newly assigned secretary, Brigitte Fey, caught the Head Supervisor as he tried to slack off from his work again. Allen could see her standing behind Komui with that scowling look of an adult telling off a child.

Her short curly hair was neat and her uniform had not a single crease. Held in the crook of her arm was a clipboard. She personally did not like the woman either way since she followed Rouvelier's orders like a faithful Christian would follow a Bible.

Allen couldn't help but feel sorry for the older Lee until she took notice of Marie sitting on the couch in the room. His exorcist coat was crumpled and a little dirty while he glanced back at them and smiled in her general direction. His sightless eyes were quivering between the space between her and Kanda.

'You called for us Komui?" Kanda spoke discreetly as Komui heaved a sigh and glanced up. He stood stiffly beside her and Allen knew he was giving the secretary a displeased glare. Anyone from Central was classified as bad news to Kanda whether they were his problem or not. It was a mutual feeling they both shared for the despised higher agency.

'Yes, I did. We have received news that the team of finders we had sent to France have ended up in jail,' Allen blinked in surprise as Komui set down the quill and stared at them. His hand briefly adjusted the glasses upon his nose before he clasped them together to lean on them.

'Jail?' Allen echoed in confusion.

'Apparently, they have no recollection of their crimes that they are being charged for,' Brigitte spoke up while glancing down at the clipboard; several pages had been flipped through with indifference.

Allen heard Kanda growl behind her and she reached back for his hand. It wasn't like the samurai was going to attack the secretary; she just didn't want Kanda reported for being disrespected to someone who was supposedly a higher rank.

'Over the passed few weeks, highly valuable items have been stolen from the residence of the rich. The thief calls himself Phantom Thief G,' Komui said with a slight roll of his eyes. Allen knew that the Head Supervisor had his own reasons to dislike his appointed secretary. She mentally smiled knowing it had to do with his dear little sister, Lenalee.

'And you think it has to do with innocence?' Kanda wondered aloud and Komui nodded.

'That is what they believe it to be then there's the problem of getting them out of jail. We are sending you three along with Link, of course, to investigate the source,' the Head Supervisor said calmly. 'If it is indeed innocence there is a high chance that it might have found a host, so bringing them back to the Order is your highest priority!'

Arriving in France was not too much of a problem since she had already opened up an Ark gate not to far from their destination. Somehow all those tiresome hours she had spent traveling across the world with Link and a few others had most definitely been worth it.

For now though, Allen gripped the high collar of her thick overcoat as she braced herself against the bitter cold. The sky was a dreary grey smear of clouds and if it got any colder then it would soon snow. Not like Allen minded, she personally liked the snow despite all the memories it harbored.

Her eyes drooped to the iced pavement beneath her feet as she walked along the sidewalk with Marie in front of her. Kanda was beside her; his hand clasped within hers was a solid reminder that everything was okay. That was what she told herself at least.

'This should be it,' Link said as Allen glanced up at the police station nestled amongst two red-bricked buildings that seemingly dwarf the small darker stoned building. She wasn't so sure if this was supposed to be a police station but she wasn't complaining as she entered the station shortly after Marie.

She glanced around the small foyer, taking note on the few officers on duty and others that were lingering around sipping on mugs of hot coffee. Allen could tell that their presence raised some eyebrows with them bearing the Order's emblem upon their coats. This however did not faze Link whom walked up to the counter to inquire about the jailed finders.

While waiting, Allen couldn't help but tilt her head towards some very loud yelling coming from one of the side offices. She blinked almost curiously as the sounds grew louder. It was at the same time that Link came back to them.

'The Inspector should be joining us…' he was immediately interrupted as a young blond woman stormed through the door, her blue dress rustled about her. Not long after, a flustered man with graying blonde hair stumbled after her. Allen chuckled helplessly when she compared the scene to Komui and Lenalee. It certainly would be something the Chinese woman would do to her brother.

'Fine! I'll make your apologizes but this is the last time father!' The woman growled with a frustrated glare fixed on the older man behind her that she did not see where she was going and bumped straight into Kanda.

'I'm sorry,' She apologized blindly.

Then the woman gazed up and noticed Kanda whom didn't look so pleased. The woman, on the other hand, seemed to pause almost like her mind had gone blank. That was until Allen saw the love-struck look that the woman was giving Kanda. Jealous flared within Allen as she stared at the woman hatefully, her hands curled into tight fists.

No one gave Kanda that look, especially if she was standing right there. Sure Mana had taught her to be considerate but bat one eyelash at her Bakanda and there was going to be trouble!

'Watch where you're going,' the samurai scoffed. Kanda, being the simple-minded fool that he was didn't seem to notice or else he was doing a good job at making it look that way. This cold-response didn't faze the woman in the least as he pushed her aside. 'Excuse me, Inspector?'

'Who are you?' The older man demanded while glaring daggers at Kanda. He seemed to have read the exchange differently and had the threatening posture of an overprotective parent. Well that was what it looked like to Allen. The samurai returned the glare all too happily.

'Forgive him Inspector, my lover tends to be rather brash sometimes," Allen stepped in relishing the shocked look in the woman's face. She smirked smugly and hooked her arm around Kanda. The samurai didn't seem to say anything though his brows perked up in mild amusement.

'Jealous much?' He teased with a playful smirk. Allen couldn't help but take the bait and flared at him in embarrassment.

'Shut up, Bakanda!'

'Walker, Kanda could you please leave your lovers' bickering at the door so we can continued on with official business,' Link retorted from behind them and Allen poked her tongue in his direction. That gesture made her watchdog frown before he retrieved a notebook from his bag and began scribbling down notes. They would no doubt be put in a report for Rouvelier.

'On the subject of business Inspector, you are holding some of our people within your holding cells,' Marie added as the grey-blond man scowled.

'They were caught at the scene of the crime! So we have every right to charge them!' The Inspector declared before shooing the young woman out the door much to her protest. He then turned back to them.

'We still wish to talk to them,' Allen insisted as the Inspector scrunched his face up.

'Fine, follow me.' The Inspector turned on his heel and led them towards the holding cells at the back of the building. Unfortunately, none of them were prepared for the sight that greeted them as they walked in.

There had to be hundreds of people crammed into the small holding cells and all of them were wearing strange costumes that consisted of orange and yellow latex. Covering their heads were an even peculiar eye-shaped helmet of sorts and Allen was left to wonder if they had mistakenly walked into one of those sideshows at a fair.

'What the hell is this?' Kanda was not in the least bit amused but the shock plastered across his face would have been funny if Allen wasn't sharing a similar gaze. Marie, on the other hand, gave a humorous chuckle behind them. Allen couldn't believe how lucky the blind man was for not being able to see this!

'What's wrong?' He asked curiously.

'Honestly Marie, you don't want to know,' Kanda murmured while the imprisoned wardrobe disasters began begging and crying at the Inspector to set them free. It was a struggle to search amongst the sea of unfamiliar faces that it was beginning to make Allen dizzy.

'Allen, Kanda!' Some relieved voices called from a nearby cell. Allen blinked and glanced towards the sound to find Jiji in one of the cells along with the apprehended finders.

'Jiji, what happened to you?' She exclaimed as she hurried over to them. Their faces were thankfully uncovered but the costumes were still a little off-putting. Jiji slumped his shoulders depressingly.

'We were investigating the thefts in hopes that it might have some connection to innocence. I'm sure you know how lucky we've been lately in finding them," Jiji inclined while adjusting his glances. 'Unfortunately, at some point we blacked out and before we knew it, we were locked up in here and dressed up like this.'

'So and?' Kanda grumbled with his arms folded and his finger tapping his bicep impatiently.

'Despite that, we've come to believe that this is the work of innocence and it might even have an accommodator. The 'G' apparently stands for ghost but that Inspector rather believe in astrology than listening to us!" Jiji growled as Allen glanced back at the Inspector whom was struggling against the restless detainees. Honestly, skeptics were already a pain to deal with in Allen's opinion.

'Well if it's an accommodator using innocence, Marie will be able to track them. Now all we need is bait,' Kanda growled glancing at Allen but all she could offer was a shrug.

'There's no need to do that, G always sends out a letter as a warning whenever he's about to steal something,' a new voice spoke up from the back of the cell that Jiji and the finders occupied. At first Allen didn't know who she was looking at. Was that a man or a woman?

'Really…?' She muttered absentmindedly as the person nodded. Jiji coughed.

'That is Miss Bonnaire, she's been in here longer than us,' Allen didn't question the scientist but her mind was still at a loss.

'Are these the so-called exorcists you've been yammering on about Jiji?" Miss Bonnaire wondered aloud. 'The young man's not bad looking.'

'Eyes off!' Allen growled quickly when she realized that Bonnaire was talking about Kanda. The trans seemed to raise her brows before continuing.

'Taken, well that's too bad. But you should know that G isn't going to be easy to catch, he always uses another body in order to steal the valuables. That's why that senile Inspector hasn't managed to catch the real one," Miss Bonnaire scoffed while throwing a glare towards the Inspector.

'All right, I've had about enough of this bull so you lot better clear off! This case does not concern any of you!' The Inspector growled angrily while adding something about "delusional occultists". Unfortunately for the older man, Kanda had heard and stepped forward defiantly when suddenly, a young police officer charged into the holding cells.

'Inspector! Another one has arrived!' The Inspector's expression went blank for a moment as the officer held out a G-shaped letter. Allen safely assumed that this was what Miss Bonnaire meant as a warning. 'G, he's going to try and steal the National treasure, the Regent Diamond!'

'Here we go again,' Allen heard Miss Bonnaire murmur behind her and Allen was left to wonder about what they were truly dealing with.

**Sorry about the daily, I was hoping to make this story a weekly update but that doesn't seem to be the case whilst writing up the chapter. But I'll try my best though I still can't keep any promises! **

**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think with a review!**

**C:**


	4. Chapter 4

It was nothing but a simple sequence of notes that rang as clear as crystal throughout the room as his fingers danced across the fingerboard of his violin. The bow skimming across the strings in a slow rhythmic hum. Neil found his love of music a virtue since he couldn't do much with his physical condition. Sports were out of the question and even fencing was deemed to exerting for him.

Honestly, it was quite unnerving how bubble-wrapped he was by his father. Just the slightest pant and the man would send him straight to the doctor saying he was dying!

On the other hand, his family enjoyed listening to him play to the point where his sister would have a far-off distant look in her eyes. Whenever Neil questioned her about it, she'd simply shake her head before enveloping him in one of her 'death hugs' till he went blue.

Road truly did have a life-threatening way of avoiding a question.

Sitting quietly by the fireplace was Kris, resting upon the arm of the leather armchair. His head was swaying from side to side as he hummed along with the pointless yet fluent melody.

'Where's my adorable baby boy?' Neil's finger missed the next chord and as a result, the sound that vibrated through the room was an ear-piercing screech. Kris seemed to glance up, his silver eyes moving towards the door in unison with his ever-paling twin brother.

'_**Why now?**_' He groaned the words only Neil could hear.

Neil had to silently agree with his ghostly brother as the door opened and in strolled his oh-so-lovable drama queen of a father! Sure he loved the man for taking him in and raising him but for the life of him, Neil will never get use to his father's idea of showing love.

'There you are Neil, are you ready to have a little father-son time?' His father cooed to him and Neil was almost tempted to blanch out a 'no' but held that thought back.

'I am not adorable or a baby! I'm eight-years-old!' Neil rebuked sourly instead but that didn't seem to sway his parental figure as he was wrapped in a great big bear hug. Although he hated being treated as a toddler, his father's hugs were not as suffocating as Road's.

'You'll always be a baby to me!'

'_**Sucks to be you**_,' Kris chuckled while Neil fixed him with a cold glare from over his father's shoulder so the man was none the wiser about the exchange.

'_Shut up!_' He bit back mentally before wriggling himself out of his father's grasp. 'So what are we doing?'

Straightening up, his father tilted his head and gripped his chin in thought. Neil only sighed and took the opportunity to walk over to his violin case and pack his instrument away.

'How about a little outing? I hear there is a play being shown at the local theatre,' his father suggested and Neil pondered about it for a moment. It would definitely be a change of scenery since he rarely left the family estate and this was his father offering!

'Sounds good…' Neil began until the door opened to reveal a servant with their head bowed apologetically. He quietly grimaced when he saw the shaded grey mist hovering about the servant's hunched form.

'Lord Kamelot, there is a phone call for you,' his father instantly looked irritable.

'I'll be right there,' he murmured quietly and thankfully, the servant turned and left the room. His father glanced back at Neil with a serious look. 'Give me a minute.'

Neil shrugged as he watched his father briskly leave the room. To say he was somewhat disappointed was an understatement but these untimely interruptions were commonplace since his father was Minister. Kris appeared beside him with a curious look.

'_**Let's eavesdrop.**_'

Naturally, Neil did not approve of such ill behavior but this had been a chance to leave the estate. So against his better judgment, he exited the room and hurried down the hall towards his father's study.

Briefly scanning the hall to make sure it was clear of any servants and especially his older siblings, Neil gently leaned against the door.

'I hope this is important, Chancellor! I was planning on a family outing with my son,' his father's business tone muffled through and Neil strained his ears further. Of course, he couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying but it seemed to have perked his father's interest.

'Really…? Honestly, you couldn't have picked any other day to bother me about this?' Neil shuddered at the dark undertone but that was all he could hear when he noticed footsteps coming towards him.

'What are you doing this time, shounen?' Neil jumped in surprise and turned to face his uncle standing in the hall with a black coat over his shoulders. It looked like his uncle was preparing to leave.

'Uh well…' Neil knew he couldn't worm his way out of this one so he just gave up and gazed at his shuffling feet. His uncle sighed.

'Did something come up?' His uncle asked and Neil was about to answer when the door to the study opened and his father glanced at him with an apologetic look.

"Ah Neil, looks like I can't go out today," his father spoke and thankfully wasn't questioning why he was standing right outside. But Neil was still deeply upset that he wouldn't be able to leave the estate. It was then that his father spotted his uncle.

'It is so good to see you Tyki. Did you come to see your big brother?' Neil's uncle cringed and sidestepped around his father whom was about to give his uncle one of his sufferable bear hugs.

'No,' the younger man deadpanned before he frowned when they both noticed the mischievous glint his father's eyes. Neil swallowed.

'Well then maybe you could entertain your nephew for a few hours since you're still here,' his uncle splattered in both surprise and protest.

'Sheryl, you can't just dump him on me whenever you've become busy! Besides, the Earl wants me to do something for him so I can't." Neil felt his eye twitch. Somehow the adults before him had temporarily forgotten that he was standing right there! Kris failed to cover his laughter and that only served to annoy him further.

'I'm sure if you told the Earl that something else had come up, he'd let you spend some quality time with your nephew~" his father's fawning made Neil drop his irritation and began to slowly tread away from the two grown ups. It was never a good thing to stick around when his father started doing that. His uncle seemed to think the same thing but growled instead of trying to retreat.

'Yeah I'm sure he'd love that… no this is actually an important mission, Sheril!' His father seemed to snap out of his eccentricity and narrowed his eyes.

'Oh is it _that_ kind of mission?' Neil paused, feeling slightly glum. So they did know he was still there. It was always like this whenever his family began to do missions for the Earl. They kept tiptoeing around it when he tried to get them to elaborate and it annoyed the hell out of him!

'So nothing's happening?' Neil gritted his teeth in frustration and his uncle and father stared at him. Why was he always kept in the dark and left behind?

'Neil,' his father chided him because of his tone but Neil didn't care about what his father wanted to say. He turned on his heel ran away from them and back to his room, slamming the door behind him and flopped down on his bed. His heart was slightly pounding in his chest but he ignored it and he was shortness in breath.

'_**That went well…**_' Kris murmured as the spirit sat beside him.

'It isn't fair!' Neil cried in anguish. If it weren't for his stupid heart condition then maybe he'd live a close to normal life like a normal kid. Well as normal as one could in be this family but still!

He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. Kris smiled sympathetically at him. 'Why do I get left behind?'

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I had a bit of writer's block and then it was mostly due to laziness on my behalf in getting this done. I really did want this to be updated at regular intervals but that didn't exactly work out so I'll do my best!**

**Anyway thank you for your support and hopefully I can get a wriggle on with the updates. Though the Allen chapter will be a bit easier because I do have the canon material to work with. But with Neil, it's a little difficult so I'm going to have to do some brainstorming for what to do next. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed it and please leave a review!**


End file.
